U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,375 discloses a shopping bag. The shopping bag has a front and rear panels which are joined together by a handle portion. The lateral side edges and bottom are joined together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,486 discloses a plastic bag having an integral strap-like handle at its upper end and a bottom gusset or satchel bottom. The gusset unfolds under the weight of the items carried in the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,203 discloses a plastic bag having a gusset located at its upper most end adjacent a loop handle. The loop handle is welded to the bag adjacent the upper edge portion of the bag.